


Mistake

by smwrites



Category: Mage & Demon Queen (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smwrites/pseuds/smwrites
Summary: There was no ‘thank you’ or ‘take care’ between them.It was a mistake, after all.There could only be ‘sorry’.
Relationships: Malori Crowett/Cerik Aldebrandt
Kudos: 8





	Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place post S1 Episode 42

He wasn’t in the fault. Then why did he feel so guilty? He had revived Malori yesterday and then had a big fight with her right after. It was expected― if he had not knocked some sense into her, she would have gotten carried away. Sacrificing human lives like they meant nothing― she had been treading a very dangerous line of thought and action. So dangerous, that she could have lost her own life had he not been there to pay for her revival.

Malori wasn’t stupid― he had faith that she’d come to her senses; that she’d understand. And while he didn’t interfere in her life too much, her absence from school now bothered him, especially since they had parted on unpleasant terms. It was a niggling thought, an irritation that kept floating in his consciousness and constantly made him feel uneasy.

_After school_ , he thought _, I’ll visit her after school_.

He knocked on her door and called out her name but there was no response. The house was locked from inside― but there were no lights on. None of the windows were open either. Something was wrong. Fortunately, he knew where she stashed away her spare key (there were a few incidences when he had picked her homework for her when she had forgot or was busy) and thus entering her home was no problem.

“Malori?” he called out to the dimly illuminated room. The ground floor was empty― save the furniture. Crowett’s Bakery remained closed on that day of the week, he recalled.

“I just wanted to talk” he said. “You had me worried.”

There was silence for a few seconds. Then a muffled voice floated down. “I don’t want to talk to you right now, Cerik.”

“Just for a bit― I won’t bother you for long. My father is concerned about you― please just come down for a bit.”

Cerik waited for an answer but instead the sound of a door being shut was heard followed by soft footsteps as Malori descended down the stairs.

“Hey” he waved to the girl, who stood at a hand’s distance from him, clad in a choker, t-shirt and knee length pants. She looked haggard and her eyes were red at the edges― either from a sleepless night or from crying too much. A part of him wanted to reach out and comfort her― but he hesitated, no longer sure where they stood as friends.

“You missed school today―I came to check up on you.”

“I need some time, Cerik” she replied, her voice tired. “I’m not feeling okay right now. Just leave me alone.”

“While you’re barely taking care of yourself? I can’t―”

“And what do you care?!” Malori cuts in sharply, agitated and bitter. “Why do you even bother talking to a scum like me, Cerik?! I just let you die!”

She shoved him away with her hands, but his reflexes kicked in & Cerik caught her hands by her wrist before she could draw them back.

“You should hate me” she whispered, as she touched her forehead to his chest. “Just like her.”

He let go off her hands and they ended up clutching the fabric of his coat while his remained at his sides. He could feel soft teardrops wet his t-shirt.

No matter what happened, he knew that Malori had a kind heart― even if it was misguided ~~and torn and ripped and broken~~ and that she was stronger than he ever would be. But right now, anyone would have a hard time believing that the small, slender girl crying before him held a mental fortitude that rivaled a seasoned adventurer. This was the most vulnerable he had ever seen her.

“It’s not the end of the world, Malori” he held her by the shoulder. “And her rejecting you doesn’t mean you can’t be someone greater. Sometimes, we make mistakes―” he said kindly, unknown to him that his kindness was just the first of the many other mistakes that he was about to make that night.

“―What’s important that we learn from them.”

She looked up at him when he finished his statement and Cerik could see the hurt written all over her face. Her tears had stopped, as evident from her drying tear tracks.

“Then can I make another mistake?” she asked.

“Whaa―” he stopped himself from getting pulled down for a kiss. “What are you doing?!”

“A mistake” she reiterated and he could feel the ghost of her breath near his face. “But with you, instead of Queen Velverosa.”

A substitute. Cerik’s heart ached at the visage of Malori― for she had once believed in something and he had taken away that something from her; which had leaded her to seek a poor imitation of her beliefs from the same person that had stolen them away and created a void that was intangible to him but was killing her on the inside.

And by proxy, was killing him too.

“You’re going to get hurt, Malori” he said, still avoiding how this would hurt him too.

“I need the closure” she replied, her choice made.

It was a lie. What she needed was someone to love her, to want her and need her. _Foolish Malori,_ Cerik thought. Needs were not transitive; one might need without ever being needed―and that was something she had yet to learn.

“Don’t blame me for the consequences” he leaned down for the kiss he had halted and Malori closed her eyes.

*

He did not remember how they ended up on the bed in the employee break room or when their clothes came off. One moment they were simply kissing and the next their hands and mouth were all over each other.

Her body was so much smaller than him―warm, soft and firm all at the same time. She settled on top of him, her weight feeling comfortable instead of too heavy. He looked away when she started removing her underwear, but there was no helping it when she tugged at the waist band of his boxers― silently asking for permission.

Blood rushed to his face (and to all the other parts of his body) as he swallowed and nodded his assent. He remembered the warmth of her small hands as she had stroked him, the sounds she had made when he had kissed her breast and the taste of her skin when he had licked her thighs.

He remembered that her choker had stayed on.

When he had reached out for protection, Malori had stopped him saying that she was on birth control and proceeded onwards anyway.

_Weak, weak, weak, weak,_ he thought to himself when he let her do as she wished. He was too weak to reach out to comfort his hurting friend who was on the verge of tears as she took what she needed. He was too weak to stop his selfishness and he was too weak to stop hers.

So, he gave in to his weakness.

He stopped being gentle and matched his thrusts with hers. Their pace was frantic and their joining was nothing short of raw; unfiltered emotions clashing together like waves in a turbulent ocean. He stopped looking at her face, since he knew that would make him falter.

_Malori had always been selfish anyway_ , he thought to himself as Malori’s orgasm hit her with no warnings. He felt himself nearing his own and spilled inside her a few seconds later when she was still experiencing the aftershocks.

Cerik ended up staying the night at Crowett’s Bakery.

*

He left early in the morning, almost at daybreak, before Malori could wake up. He didn’t bother leaving a note or waking her up. They would be meeting at school anyway. No one could fault him about bad bedroom etiquette because they owed each other nothing.

There was no ‘thank you’ or ‘take care’ between them.

It was a mistake, after all.

There could only be ‘sorry’.

**Author's Note:**

> Finished S2 finally and wrote this. No one writes this pair anyway.


End file.
